Our First Time
by StarrCat
Summary: I always knew it'd be you, Hermione. [Complete, thank you reviewers!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I first want to thank Temma, my wonderful Beta for editing this! This is only the first half but I wanted to post it and see what people thought. Alright, on with it!**

**Wait..Note: I don't own Ron & Hermione of course, they're all J.K. Rowlings (...darn.)**

"Take me"

It was a statement, not a question.

It was the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding, I was in my room packing for what, I didn't know. Harry and Ginny were no doubt in her room, a fact I still wasn't so sure I could accept.

"Hermione…what?" I was halfway through taking off my shirt to change when she had knocked and I now pulled the shirt back on, staring at her, shocked.

"Ron," sighed Hermione, still in her clothes even though it was getting to be late. "May I come in?" she asked a bit impatiently, and before I said anything slipped in and sat on the edge of my bed, staring at me expectantly. I shut the door and did a muffler spell just in case, this conversation was making out to be perfect Fred and George blackmail material.

"Err…right so what's up?" I sat down next to her and took her hand, a habit we had started lately. (Something so simple, yet so comforting considering the times.) We hadn't really had time to talk about a relationship, with all the hectic wedding and war plans, although deep down we knew we had one.

Hermione took a breath and said "Ron, look. To get down to the point very quickly-I'm obviously a virgin and since we're in a way dating now even though we haven't talked about it and since I've never been closer to another boy in perhaps my whole life-and-" she took a breath. "And we might die any day now considering Voldemort's out there I just…I don't want to die a virgin, Ron." She looked at me exasperatingly and then looked down again. "But I would understand if you don't feel ready or don't want too" she mumbled as a worried afterthought.

I was having trouble taking it all in. "Hermione," I took my hand and brought her chin up to look at my face "there's no one I'd rather loose my virginity to than you, I actually had the same thought earlier." She looked up and stared at me for another second to make sure I was being truthful and then looked down at her lap again. "I guess we'd better get busy than" she said with a serious voice. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

She got up and went to the door, locking it with several spells and adding a second, more efficient muffler. She then turned and leaned her back against the door for a moment, looking up and saying something silently to herself and then waving her wand in front of her. Nothing happened on the outside but I had a feeling about what the charm did inside her.

She then looked at me and walked slowly towards the bed, placing her wand next to mine on my bedside table. I stared at her with slight surprise still in my features. "What?" She asked, self-consciously. "Nothing," I said, "you just always surprise me, 'Mione."

"Well what can I say" she said with a small smile and a shrug and tentatively sat on my lap. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and stared into her eyes.

_So she is serious_…I thought. _How could I be so lucky to have someone so wonderful want to share this experience with me? I don't know, but I want to show her she was right to pick me to share it with her._

With that I reached up to kiss her and she shifted so that she was straddling me and we both let out a soft moan. "So, you're really sure?" I asked her, breaking away and staring into her eyes with a bit of a doubtful look on my face. "Yes." She replied confidently, staring right back into my eyes.

We stared at each other a moment longer before returning to our previous activity, it wasn't until Hermione started gently rocking her hips against my groin that I gasped. Grabbing her firmly around the back with my arms, I laid her down on my orange Chudley Cannons bedspread and began kissing her neck. "Oh, wow Ron" she said quietly as I sent kisses down the side of her neck and back up again to her ear.

Continue or not continue…? **That** is the question… 0: ) Care to review? I really need the motivation!

(If I get some positive responses I'll finish this and combine it to make a one shot-maybe.)


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH _Blood-In-The-Stars, da-great-nmmz, Martuf, Emily, Misao-chan3, Cal _(lol)_, Esme, Alli, MissBeaver, Morbidpix, Obsesd with HP, R4H, Ronfreak101__, VanilleSky, The Potter Identity, lazyllama101, DanRadcliffe'sVeela21, Hotbandgeek, Rupert's honey, Ravenhaired2, _and_cobrachris90_ for reviewing! I totally appreciate it! This part is extremely long, so if you're still alive when you're done I'd LOVE reviews! Okay I'll shut up now, enjoy: )**

**And, as always: I don't own HP or any characters and J.K., sorry for this fanfic!**

(Hermione's POV)

:On one hand I can't believe we're doing this, but on the other-it just seems so right.

I mean I've always wondered if you were the right one for me, when I began to notice that I actually liked arguing with you, and especially making up again; when I realized I liked your annoying procrastinator studying and revolting eating habits. And then you noticed, too. Noticed I was a girl, noticed I wasn't so brainy. Maybe you noticed I had started to like you as more than a friend. I was never sure. But either way, now we're together and we're doing this. I'm so glad it's with you, Ron. So glad…:

Ron kisses up and down my neck and I feel unimaginably good. "Oh, wow Ron" I exclaim, for I have never felt anything so wonderful. I look into his eyes and they still hold uncertainty and questions. I raise my hands and run them through his beautiful red hair and he stops kissing to look at me. "I know this is very sudden, Ron-I really would understand if it's too fast," I speak.

"Hermione…" He begins, but looks unsure of what to say.

"I mean I was just thinking… " I continued, "thinking about how I've always imagined, you know, how this would happen."

"Oh yeah, and how did you think it would happen?" He asks, still stationed above me, elbows on either side of my shoulders.

"Well," I begin, "I always knew it would be with one special person who I really cared for and…well I always thought I would wait until I was in at least my seventh year at Hogwarts, but…everything's changed now, you know? … I just feel like we may never get the chance to do this if something goes wrong out there; and I just don't want to have any regrets. " I look into his face, and he looks thoughtful.

"Hermione, to be completely honest I've dreamt about this with you for a few years now, I just wasn't sure what to do until now- I feel like you've spoken exactly what's been running through my mind lately." He says, eyes looking truthfully into mine.

"Oh, Ronald" I smile and run one hand down his cheek.

"Yeah…" he smiles, "I love you, Hermione. You know that, right?"

"Yes," I reply, my brow furrowed. "I know." I smile.

He says "Well that's bloody good."

"Ronald!" I playfully smack his head. "Just because we're, you know, still doesn't change how I feel about you cursing."

"Right" he says, embarrassed "Sorry, love." He stares at me and all my resolve melts.

We begin kissing again, this time, deeper. I can feel his longing and I hope he can feel mine. I squirm underneath him and he makes a sound with the back of his throat, his hands tangled in my hair. My hands are in his, but I decide to make the next move by releasing my hands from his hair and winding them down to the sides of my shirt. Ron opens his eyes and looks at me, still partially in shock about all this happening I imagine, and lift up my shirt to reveal a dark blue bra, no lace or anything, (I was always more the practical type.) Ron's gaping and I'm wondering how far he actually went with Lavender- but now he's captured me in a fevered kiss, hands now moving lightly up my sides, making me shiver.

I look up and now his eyes are peering into mine, asking for approval. I nod and he undoes my bra clasp, gently pulling it off to reveal my breasts. I watch his face for a reaction, and I get a gulp. He slowly reaches to caress one and I inhale sharply, arching my back at the sensation.

He's clearly amazed at the effect that he creates, and he gently cups one breast and leans down to capture the nipple of the other in his mouth, my own mouth now letting out a whimpering sound. He glances at me and my eyes show nothing but approval so he continues to suck gently and swirl his tongue in circles. I pant and he stops to kiss me again, this time our tongues get involved and create a dance in our mouths. I decide if I'm going to be topless he should be, too, so I grasp the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head, then run my hands over his chest and make him shiver. He looks at me and unbuttons his pants, getting up and letting them drop to the floor. I keep my eyes fixed on him but scramble out of my own pants and now all we're left in is our underwear.

Ron quickly climbs on the bed again, kissing me quickly but gently, and running his hands through my hair. My arms reach around his neck and lightly draw circles with my fingers. We're moving a lot now and I can feel Ron's erection against my leg. I gasp and he stops kissing to glance at me again, lust evident in his eyes. I look at him, my hands now running along his arms. He starts kissing my neck again, now moving lower along my collarbone and even farther down to my chest. He runs his hot tongue in between my breasts and continues down to my stomach, sometimes making circular motions with his tongue. I'm loving how I'm feeling with his tongue on me, hoping it will never stop-and then he gets lower, moving along my right thigh, his fingers hooking on either side of my panties and looking into my eyes. I'm sure they are glazed-Ron continues slipping my underwear down, eyes widening and erection throbbing more from what I can tell when they're off. He kneels back down and begins to suck between my legs, making me moan instantly and arch my back. I'm panting now, even more than I was before as he sucks on my clitoris and lightly runs his tongue along my folds. I can hardly believe this is happening-it feels so good!

(Ron's P.O.V.)

I had only read about eating a girl out from Fred and George's Nude Witches magazines, but nothing I read about really prepared me for what I was doing now to Hermione. I was just doing what felt right, especially knowing about the clitoris and it's main function being to pleasure. (And Hermione says I don't read!) I can tell she's enjoying it because her mouth is part way open, and her back arched, hands rotating between running through my hair and pressing against the bed. She let's out a moan and then bites her lip. She's so beautiful…I only let myself ponder a moment on her face as I go back to the task at hand. She's writhing her hips under me, I can tell she's getting close to an orgasm. Hell, I'm getting close to an orgasm, but I want with all my soul to give her the best one she's ever had. She tastes and smells so good, her own personal, earthy smell almost. I continue licking and even add my finger for good measure, rubbing it around her clitoris and making her moan even more. Everything besides pleasuring Hermione is gone from my mind, and I suck and lick even quicker, until shudders consume her body and she let's out a huge breath of air, returning to earth. I crawl up next to her and her eyes still hold lust and compassion. I take her in my arms and she lays her head on my chest, arms wrapping around my torso. "That was…amazing." She says. I chuckle and say "I'm glad you think so."

We waited a few moments and then she gets up, licking her lips and looking at mine. "Now your turn." I can't help but smile, and I lay back on the pillows. She straddles me and runs her hands over my chest, kissing me wetly and then trailing the same kind of kisses down my neck and across my chest, making ringlets with her tongue around my nipples, which grow hard and I close my eyes and sigh. She crawls backwards, running her hands and tongue down my stomach and right to the hem of my underwear. Instead of taking my underwear off though, she simply opens the fly and extracts my member, which is rock hard by now, and stares at it in awe for a second, making me chuckle, before starting to stroke it with her hands. I smile at her, and watch as she suddenly starts giving me a blowjob, making me nearly buck off the bed in ecstasy. "Hermione…" I moan, as she runs her mouth up and down my penis, her hands rubbing me at its base. I realize I'm about to loose it, but as if reading my mind, she suddenly stops. My first thought is frustration, but I understand what she's doing. She pulls my underwear off and throws them on the floor haphazardly. She crawls up to me and kisses my lips, and I roll her under me and raise myself on my knees above her, ready to enter. I look into her eyes and mouth "you're sure?" and she smiles in return and mouths "definitely." I slowly guide myself into her with one hand, carefully not going to fast, not wanting it to hurt her. She has a slightly anticipating look, but looks decisive at the same time. That's Hermione for ya. She raises her legs and I continue entering, wrapping them around my back and pushing me into her faster. My eyes are wide but hers are determined. She let's out a small gasp and takes a deep breath when I'm in her completely, but quickly starts to writhe again. It feels so good being inside her! We quickly pick up pace, moving in sync, her arms wrapped around my back and eyes poring into mine, my hands pushing myself up on either side of her head. I thrust again and again and we moan together. When I'm about to come I realize she isn't there yet, so I lower one hand back to her hot spot and rub her clitoris some more. This makes her gasp and now we're at the same place, moving together and making my bed creak, until we both come and our orgasms crash around us, making the world go away for just a moment. One glorious, glorious moment. We fall together on the bed, a heap of sweaty yet satisfied limbs.

I wrap my arms around Hermione and roll off so my entire weight isn't on her. We gaze into each other's eyes and she says "I love you, Ron." I smile deeply and say "I love you too, Hermione." "That was, wow" she says and a huge grin breaks across her face. "I completely agree," I reply "and I think we should do this more often in the future." She smiles and snuggles closer to me, I love this feeling. Times like these I don't have to worry about the war, or anyone dying. I don't have to worry about what tomorrow will bring…because she's here with me right now, and I'm holding her in my arms-and I know, I never ever want to let her go. It's times like these that make life worth living.

"Ron?" Hermione asks quietly, I thought she had drifted to sleep. "Yeah?" I ask, arms pulling her closer to me. "How did you ever imagine this happening?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully "but I always knew it'd be you, Hermione."


End file.
